The Talent Show
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: It was the yearly talent show at Michigan High. Will Mitchie try out?


**The Talent Show**

**One Shot**

Mitchie was back. Back at school after a fabulous summer. A summer of music and fun. Mostly music. And she meet Shane Grey. Once he got rid of his attitude he was a pretty decent guy. Mitchie's guy.

They spoke every day. Texted during Mitchie's school day. Good morning/ night phone calls morning and evening without fail. Unless Shane had a concert. But even then he tired to phone in costume change. Though it was a changing love night thing. They made it work.

But there was something happening at Mitchie's school something big.

The Annual talent.

Mitchie had always been to scared to try. In case she failed. Because if she failed. Britannia (head cheerleader who also made Mitchie's life hell) would have tease her for life. Her high school life.

But this year since she had performed at Camp Rock she was thinking about it. She'd even mentioned to Shane. Who now wouldn't stop talking about it and encouraging her to go for it.

Since Mitchie hadn't been in town for summer. Sierra had gone to China for summer and had enrolled in a school over there for her last two years of high school. Leaving Mitchie on her own.

This was a bad thing because instead of Britannia focusing her efforts of bullying Mitchie and Sierra she now only had to tease Mitchie. Fat, ugly, loser, loner.

It just so happened that Shane was on the phone to Mitchie during lunch (that Mitchie ate outside) when Britannia called her one of the above names. And Shane heard. But at the same time Mitchie had said she would compete in the competition.

"You hold a tune Titchie I bet not. I will be the one singing," sneered Britannia

"It's on," smiled Mitchie

It was the night of the talent show. Shane plus his brother were there (in disguise). Also Caitlyn who was doing Mitchie's music for her.

But Caitlyn had the track for This is Me with Gotta Find You in as well. She had Shane in the idea of him joining Mitchie onstage. Once there had legalized it with Mitchie's head and the judges so Mitchie wouldn't be disqualified and Shane wouldn't be considered. It was a go.

There was 10 minutes until Mitchie was due onstage and she was shaking like a leaf. She didn't know if Shane was there. But Caitlyn was there and she was reassuring her.

Britannia finished her cute cookie popstar song and cheesy dance routine. She came offstage.

"Beat that," she smirked thinking she had done good.

But really she couldn't but Britannia got everything she wanted so if she wanted to sing in the talent show and burst everyone's ear drums she could. Because she was the head teacher's daughter. She got want she wanted.

Now it was Mitchie's turn, the music started and she walked on stage.

But it was like Camp Rock all over again so she walked to the steps at the back of the stage. Singing like she did at final jam and when she felt the confidence grow inside of her. She turned around sang her heart out.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

She excepted it to stop there but was surprise when she heard a very familiar voice start their portion of the song. Shane. She smiled and headed down the cat walk to meet him. Together they sang their hearts out, hands joined and at the end the crowd roared as they got a standing ovation.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Once the applause had died down Mitchie, Shane and Caitlyn headed back stage where Britannia was spluttering.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mitchie flinging her arms around Shane's neck.

"Hey I said I would come," laughed Shane

"I know but when I didn't hear anything from you. I thought maybe you couldn't make it and you didn't know how to tell me," said Mitchie

"If that ever happens I will also tell you straight up," said Shane

"Promise?" asked Mitchie

"Here's my promise," said Shane leaning down to kiss her.

"How? Why? What?" spluttered Britannia "She should disqualified!" she shouted

"Yet she's not going to be. I'm not in the talent show," said Shane

"And how. Camp Rock," smiled Mitchie

"Well there about to announce the winner, loser," sneered Britannia at Mitchie as she went to stand in the wings to see the stage.

"And the winner is," said the head teacher "Mitchie Torres," he announced

Mitchie's jaw dropped open and Shane pushed her onto stage.

"That's not fair!" shouted Britannia "She had an international popstar sing with her!" she shrieked

"He wasn't signed up. He doesn't count. You can't get everything you want princess," smiled her dad before he handed Mitchie her trophy.

Life was good, she had sung in school. Her boyfriend was there and her best friend. If she had no friends at home she didn't care. Because she had a whole camp of friends scattered across the country.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
